Mutant Rampage Bodyslam
Mutant Rampage is set in your typical futuristic apocalypse - events such as wars, plagues, radiation and the likes have decimated the human population, the radiation creating several variant strains of mutant. In addition, cybernetic technology has boosted the strength of those who choose to use it, and scientific techniques have created Animal-Human hybrids (furries, basically). A "fiber-optic communication network" on the future earth links everything - the game centers around what appears to be a television show on the network called Bodyslam, presented by Air Wolfjam. Said show appears to revolve around the "sport" of brawling in the streets. A new team, "The Naturals", unusually comprised entirely of pure humans, is the new team on the block (the player-controlled characters). Hectro Genocide, known as Boss of the Cyber-Mutes, announces in Air Wolfjam's interview that humans are obsolete, and he vows to kill the new team to prove his point, setting the stage for the beginning of the game. In the YouTube Poop RPG: The Quest for YouTube, BodySlam returns as a place where people fight in numerous tournaments. Instead of Hectro Genocide, he's replaced by Hulk Hogan, who acts as the side-quest's villain. Below is a list of the following tournaments, along with the participants. Beginner's Cup AVAILABLE: After losing to The Evil King, or when Act II begins. There are ten battles in this tournament. #Dodongo x3 #Sand Croomey x4 #Gleeok Head x3 #Lazy Bones x3 #Abominam x5 #Armos Knight x2, Dark Nut x2 #Tektite, Dordung x2 #Bot x5 #Tektite x4 #Goronu, Harlequin, Militron, Glutko, Lupay REWARD: Wing Mail Hero Cup AVAILABLE: After clearing Beginner's Cup, when Act II begins. There are fifteen battles in this tournament. #Unholy Knight x3 #Big Brown x2 #Sky Glider x2 #Sky Glider, Unholy Knight #Unholy Knight, Big Brown #Big Brown, Sky Glider #Unholy Knight, Big Brown, Sky Glider #Doppleganger x3 #Senior Kedama x2 #Gibdo, Iron Knuckle, Wizzrobe, Omfak, Omfak #Kedama Stack (Kedama x5) #Kedama x2, Flower Fairy #Fairy x3 #Anonymous x2 #Gyorg Spirit, Plant Nightmare, Captain Stalfos, Fake Alma REWARD: Bondage Gloves Bruiser Cup AVAILABLE: After completing the Hero Cup, before heading to 4Chan City in Act II. There are twenty battles in this tournament. #Kedama Stack (Kedama x5) #Senior Kedama x2 #Greater Fairy, Fairy x2 #Anonymous x2 #Warmech XR-3000 #Knight of Diamonds x3 #Club Mistress x3 #Spade Sorceress x3 #Spirit of Heart x3 #Trollmeen, Meenmouth, Sludgemeen, Batmeen #R.O.B. Unit x5 #Anonymous Elite, Anonymous x2 #Anonymous Elite x2 #R.O.B. Unit x3 #Meenotaur, Vegemeen, Count Meenula, Frankenmeen #Anonymous Elite, R.O.B. Unit x3 #Anonymous x2, R.O.B. Unit x2 #Giant Spider x3 #Dwarf x3 #Poniko REWARD: Bondage Suit The King's Cup AVAILABLE: After clearing the Bruiser Cup and completing Act III of The King's Epic Adventure. There are twenty-five matches in this tournament. Frankly, this is the most easiest of them, besides the Beginner Cup. #Like-Like, Rope, Chu-Chu #Moblin #Octorok, Tektite, Peahat #ReDead #Apple Lord #Dark Nut #Tamama #Kagami? #Like-Like, Rope, Chu-Chu #Ganon #Like-Like, Rope, Chu-Chu #ReDead #Dark Nut #Moblin #Konata Izumi #Tamama #Scatterbrain #Kagami? #Like-Like, Rope, Chu-Chu #Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts #Like-Like, Rope, Chu-Chu #Moblin #Octorok, Tektite, Peahat #ReDead #Tomo Takino *Captain Falcon serves as a bonus challenge the first time around. Any other time the tournament will end after defeating Tomo. REWARD: Pomegrante Shit x10, Mt. Dew Shit x10, Blue Raspberry Shit x10, The Shit x10, Captain Falcon Weegee Cup AVAILABLE: After clearing the King's Cup and before returning to 4Chan City the second time There are thirty matches in this tournament. #Eye Hand x2, Severed Leg x2 #Nausea Ghost, Sickness Ghost #Severed Leg x3 #Mad Wig x4 #Flovag #Eye Hand, Mad Wig, Severed Leg #Toriningen A #Toriningen B #Toriningen C #Masada Wiseau #Desu Bot x4 #Anonymous Elite x2, Desu Bot x2 #Anonymous Elite x2 #Anonymous Elite, Anonymous x2 #Missingno. #Desu Bot x4 #Anonymous x2, R.O.B. Unit x2 #Anonymous Elite x2 #R.O.B. Unit x5 #Fastener #Desu Bot x4 #Eye Hand, Mad Wig, Severed Leg #Witch, Witch, Witch #Reaper x3 #Scanty, Kneesocks #Knight of Diamonds x3 #Club Mistress x3 #Spade Sorceress x3 #Spirit of Heart x3 #Weegee REWARD: Holy Armor Wild Cup AVAILABLE: After completing the Weegee Cup and saving at the last save point in Final Destination. There are thirty-five matches in this tournament. #Dodongo x3 #Sand Croomey x4 #Severed Leg x3 #Doppleganger x3 #Yuyuko Saigyouji, Youmu Konpaku #Big Brown x2 #Dwarf x3 #Fire Daira x5 #Lab Tech X, Anonymous x2 #Queen of Hearts #Desu Bot x4 #Abominam x5 #Unholy Knight, Big Brown, Sky Glider #Big Brown, Sky Glider #Gogo Yubari #Greater Fairy, Fairy x2 #Kedama Stack (Kedama x5) #Eye Hand, Mad Wig, Severed Leg #Nausea Ghost, Sickness Ghost #Yushee #Eye Hand x2, Severed Leg x2 #Giant Spider x3 #Sky Glider x2 #Dark Nut x2, Peahat x2 #Malleo #Knight of Diamonds x3 #Club Mistress x3 #Spade Sorceress x3 #Spirit of Heart x3 #Chen, Ran Yakumo, Yukari Yakumo #Desu Bot x4 #Armos Knight x3, Arpagos x2 #Reaper x3 #Doppleganger x3 #Weegee, Malleo, Yushee REWARD: Mystery Report 10 Hogan Cup AVAILABLE: Win all the other cups and start the Final Act There are fourty matches in this tournament. #Goronu, Harlequin, Militron, Glutko, Lupay #Witch, Witch, Witch #Gibdo, Iron Knuckle, Wizzrobe, Hectan, Omfak #Warmech XR-3000 #Youmu Konpaku, Chen, Ran Yakumo #Master R.O.B., R.O.B. Unit x3 #Gyorg Spirit, Plant Nightmare, Captain Stalfos, Fake Alma #Black Spade, Spade Dragon, Queen of Hearts #Fire Dragon #Yukari Yakumo, Yuyuko Saigyouji #Hong Meiling, Patchouli Knoweldge, Sakuya Izayoi, Remilia Scarlet #Flovag #Big Red #Lil Ghost #Scanty, Kneesocks, Fastener #Rumia #Caramella Mindy, Caramella Vera, Caramella Nadine #Trollmeen, Meenmouth, Sludgemeen, Batmeen #Meenotaur, Vegemeen, Count Meenula, Frankenmeen #Misa Amane, Light Yagami #Suiseiseki #Missingno. #Elgar, Chromite x4 #Gogo Yubari #Frollo #Apple Lord #Scatterbrain #Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts #Masada Wiseau #LadyDevimon #Poniko #Game Genie #Chris-R #Cirno, Daiyousei #Royal Flush #Yuyuko Saigyouji, Youmu Konpaku #Chen, Ran Yakumo, Yukari Yakumo #Warmech XR-3000 #Hectan #Hulk Hogan REWARD: Piece of Heart After winning the Hogan Cup, three special cups open up with a single opponent in each one. Silver Cup AVAILABLE: Win the Hogan Cup OPPONENT - Rumia, Ex-Rumia REWARD: Heart Container, "Is That So~?" Atrophyment Gold Cup AVAILABLE: Win the Hogan Cup OPPONENT - Tails Doll REWARD: Hero Armor, Goddess Robe, "Can You Feel the Sunshine?" Atrophyment Platinum Cup AVAILABLE: Win the Hogan Cup OPPONENT - WeeMallSheeGas REWARD: Mystery Report 11, "A Meme Rests in Peace" Atrophyment : Category:CD-i Category:Cross-Over Category:RPG Category:Side-Quests